1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving picture converting apparatus and method and a computer program. More particularly, it is directed to a moving picture converting apparatus and method and a computer program, capable of restoring quality image data from compressed data resulted from thinning pixels, for example, restoring a quality image with elimination of image deterioration such as jaggies (aliasing of spatial frequency) or the like conspicuous in slow-motion display of a restored image.
The present invention is generally related to a moving picture converting apparatus and method and a moving picture data format, and more particularly, to a moving picture converting apparatus and method and a moving picture data format, capable of appropriate reduction of the data amount of a moving picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a moving picture has a very large amount of data, the data amount is normally to be reduced for storage or transmission.
The data amount of a moving picture can be reduced, for example, by reducing the resolution and frame rate of the whole picture on the basis of the velocity and brightness of the object (as in the Japanese Patent Laid-Out No. 2003-169284 (will be referred to as “Patent Document 1” hereunder)) or encoding a plurality of blocks of a moving picture with different image qualities, respectively (as in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-27466 (will be referred to as “Patent Document 2” hereunder).